This invention relates generally to the field of additive manufacturing. In particular, the present disclosure relates to internal structures of additive manufactured articles.
Additive manufacturing is an established but growing technology. In its broadest definition, additive manufacturing is any layerwise construction of articles from thin layers of feed material. Additive manufacturing may involve applying liquid, layer, or particle material to a workstage, then sintering, curing, melting, and/or cutting to create a layer. The process is repeated up to several thousand times to construct the desired finished component or article.
Critical joints in aircraft engines, airframes, automobiles, and other structures must be designed to carry both limit and ultimate loads under static and dynamic loading conditions. In certain emergency conditions the load on critical joints can spike in such a manner and to such a degree that catastrophic failure may occur.